Lorkhan/MK
thumb|Ein Schrein von Talos, der Lorkhan ist.|220x220px Lorkhan ist der Gott der Räumlichkeit und der Menschen, der dritte Subgradient der Anu - Padomay - Dualität und das Gegenstück zum Drachengott der Zeit, dem Aka-Tusk beziehungsweise Aka. Er gilt gemeinhin als Schöpfer der sterblichen Ebene, da er es war, der den et'Ada die Idee Mundus' präsentierte. Neben Aka ist er der einzige Gott, der in jedem Pantheon Tamriels vorkommt, die Ansichten dabei variieren jedoch stark; Den Menschen gilt er als Patrongott, als Erschaffer und Schöpfer, verantwortlich für ihre Existenz und damit als Held. Den Elfen hingegen gilt er gemeinhin als Antagonist, da er sie ihrer Götllichkeit beraubt haben solle. Geschichte thumb|Der Käfer, das Symbol von Lorkhan und seinem Herzen, wie es auf Vvardenfell häufig anzutreffen war.|224x224px Lorkhan entstand, wie alle et'Ada, nach Anu's Erreichen des Amaranth, und damit dem Beginn des Traumes beim ersten Zusammenspiel von Anu und Padomay, den Grundkräften von Stasis und Veränderung. Lorkhan war, wie sein Bruder Aka, einer der Subgradienten dieser Dualität, eins mit ihm, aber doch sein Gegenteil, vergleichbar mit einer Münze, deren zwei Seiten ein Ganzes bilden. Als erster et'Ada sah Lorkhan, dass die Welt ein Traum war, und wollte fliehen. Durch das geheime Tor, geschaffen von Sithis, war es möglich, durch Erreichen des Amaranth ein eigener Träumer zu werden, und Lorkhan strebte danach, sich zu befreien.So rief er die Geister zusammen und präsentierte ihnen seine Idee einer sterblichen Ebene, wissend, dass es ihm als Gott nicht möglich wäre, CHIM zu erlangen, um den ersten Schritt zu tun. Die ersten, die sich abwandten, waren die Daedra. Sie bevorzugten es, in ihrer Gänze ihre Macht zu behalten und gingen. Die, die blieben, wurden die Aedra. Lorkhan, Aka und Magnus bildeten dabei die Spitze; Lorkhan als Verkörperung der Räumlichkeit und Begrenzung, Aka als gebietende Macht der Zeit und Magnus als Architekt, der die Pläne der Welt schuf. Die Erschaffung der Welt wurde jedoch zu einem Unterfangen, dass die Götter ihre Macht kosten würde und ihre Handlungsfähigkeit. Magnus erkannte dies und floh im letzten Moment von der noch jungen sterblichen Ebene, doch dies brachte Problematiken durch seine erfolgte Bindung mit sich, sodass er ein großes Loch in den Himmel riss und nach Aetherius ging. Dieses Loch wurde die Sonne, und die, die ihm folgten, rissen die Sterne, kleinere Löcher, in den Himmel. Diese wurden die Magna Ge. Lorkhan jedoch hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass die Erschaffung den Tod der Götter erforderte, was ihm den Ruf des Tricksters einbrachte. Bei der Konvention berieten sich die mächtigsten Götter, die ihrer Absorption als Erdknochen entgangen waren, darunter insbesondere Trinimac und Auri-El, wie sie verfahren sollten. Das Urteil Lorkhans sollte der Tod sein, und so begannen Trinimac und Auri-El, gemeinsam mit den Elfen, den Konflikt mit Lorkhan, unterstützt von den Menschen. thumb|right|246px|Lorkhan, der fälschlicherweise Sithis darstellt (Erkennbar am Loch statt seinem Herzen) Das Ergebnis dieses Konfliktes war die wichtigste Ausführung des Enantiomorphes, bei dem Lorkhan von Trinimac das Herz herausgerissen wurde, was in seiner Trennung von seinem göttlichen Zentrum resultierte, der Handlungsunfähigkeit und Zwang zur Passivität als Gott. Sein Herz, das Auri-El und Trinimac zu zerstören ersuchten, verhöhnte sie jedoch, als sie jenes versuchten, denn es war das Herz der Welt, und ohne die Welt zu zerstören konnten sie es nicht zerstören. So schoss Auri-El es mit seinem Bogen nach Morrowind, wo es unter dem Roten Berg, der aus seiner Präsenz entstand, verborgen bleiben sollte. Ob Lorkhan seinen Tod kalkulierte, ist ungewiss, doch es ist anzunehmen, dass dem so war, da seine Trennung von seinem Herzen die Festigung seines Einflusses darstellte und die Welt in der Endlichkeit festigte, und er zudem in Form der Shezzarine eine sterbliche Form annehmen konnte, die es ihm ermöglichte, CHIM zu erlangen, wenn er sich manifestieren würde. Weitere Prominenz erhielt Lorkhan durch seine Involvierung in die Ereignisse an der Schlacht des Roten Berges, bei dem die Dwemer versuchten, durch die Macht seines Herzens ihre Schaffung als definierte und endliche Fragmente rückgängig zu machen und zur Unexistenz zurückzukehren, zum Teil eines undefinierten Ganzen. Um dies zu erreichen, versuchten sie, das Numidium, einen riesigen Roboter, mit der Macht des Herzens zu einem eigenen Gott zu machen, der in seiner Unendlichkeit den Dwemern genau das geben sollte. Die Chimer unter Hortator Indoril Nerevar versuchten, dies zu verhindern, da sie es als Häresie ansahen, dass Sterbliche das Göttliche insultierten. thumb|311x311px|Der Rote Berg. Der Zwergenarchitekt Kagrenac versuchte, durch Nutzen seiner Werkzeuge das Herz zu benutzen, was jedoch darin resultierte, dass alle Zwerge auf Mundus in die goldenene Haut des Numidiums gesogen wurden und smit das erreicht war, was erreicht werden sollte. Das Tribunal aus Vivec, Sotha Sil und Almalexia nutzte das Herz daraufhin im Eidbruch mit Nerevar, der starb, und Azura, um sich selbst zu lebenden Göttern zu machen. Jedoch benutzte auch Dagoth Ur dieses, um sich selbst Macht zu verleihen. Nach Ären der Stille seinerseits wurde das Herz erneut relevant, als die Handlung von The Elder Scrolls III: M orrowind eintrat, und damit die Prophezeiung des Nerevarine, der Dagoth Ur aufhalten und das Tribunal stürzen sollte. Da das Tribunal das Herz nicht mehr berühren konnte, da Dagoth Ur sie daran hinderte, sie somit ihre Macht nicht erneuern konnten, verließen ihre Kräfte sie und ihre ganze Konzentration lag auf dem Schutz Morrowind vor Dagoth Ur, der seinerseits die Welt mit Corprus übersähen wollte. Das Herz wurde jedoch schließlich vom Nerevarine befreit, sodass es wieder frei wandern konnte, entgegen der landläufigen Meinung, es sei zerstört worden. Shezzarine Shezzarine sind mundane Manifestationen, Avatare und Teile Lorkhans, die meistens zu großen Helden der Menschheit werden. Bekannte Beispiele hierfür sind Pelinal Weißplanke, Ysmir Wulfharth und Tiber Septim. Der Name rührt von der cyrodiilischen Variante Lorkhans, Shezzar, her. Sie stellen Lorkhans Möglichkeit dar, mit der Welt zu interagieren und die Menschheit weiterhin zu leiten. Das ultimative Ziel ihrer Existenz war jedoch das Erlangen von CHIM, was schließlich mit Tiber Septim auch gelang. Infrage steht dabei auch, ob auch das letzte Drachenblut ein Shezzarine ist, was anhand der Indizien jedoch wahrscheinlich erscheint; Der Geist von Alt Hrol'dan sieht, ermutlich auf Geistesebene, im Drachenblut Hjalti und spricht diesen entsprechend an, was als Indiz dafür gesehen werden kann, dass beide ein Fragment Lorkhans darstellen und dieser beide als solche erkannte. Talos thumb|376px|Die Schlange ist hier das Symbol Lorkhans, den Talos beerbt.Entgegen der landläufigen Meinung, Tiber Septim selbst sei alleine von den Göttern zu einem Gott gemacht worden, stellt der Gott Talos eine Fusion der drei Shezzarine Tiber Septim, Zurin Arctus und Ysmir Wulfharth dar. Durch Nachahmung des Enantiomorphes von Lorkhan, Trinimac und Auri-El durch Septim, Wulfharth und Arctus, bei dem Arctus' Herz durch Wulfharth herausgerissen wurde, und die Tatsache, dass alle drei Fragmente des ursprünglichen Gottes darstellen, wurden sie zu einem neuen Gott, Talos, der Lorkhans Platz einnahm, in der er durch den Prozess des Mantelns so sehr wie Lorkhan wurde, dass Lorkhan wie Talos wurde und beide nun eins vor dem Träumer wurden. Dabei stellt jeder der drei einen der Aspekte von Lorkhan dar; Zurin Arctus verkörpert hierbei Shezzar,den wortgewandten und intelligenten Teil Lorkhans, da er es war, der die Nutzung des Numidiums ersann und initiierte. Wulfharth stellt den Kriegerkönig Shor dar, der die Menschen im Krieg anführt, da viele der Kriegstaten, die normalerweise Hjalti zugeschrieben werde, seine waren. Hjalti hingegen ist hierbei selbst Lorkhan, der Trickser, der seine Mitstreiter in diesem Falle Zurin und Wulfharth, hintergeht, um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Talos, der Lorkhan wurde, stellt aber auch die anuische Seite des Aurbis dar, da zwei der drei Shezzarine Drachenblute waren. Er ist somit eine Verkörperung der aurbischen Dualität, ist durch Tiber Septims Erlangen von CHIM allmächtig und stellt das höchste Wesen des Aurbis dar. en:Lorkhanru:Лорхан Religiöse AnsichtenKategorie:Götter Nord: Die Nord verehrten Lorkhan in Form von Shor seit jeher als Obersten der Götter. Im alten Nordpantheon stand er somit selbst über dem''' Aka-Tusk', bevor dieser von Alduin ersetzt wurde. Laut vielen Legenden zog Shor selbst oft mit den Menschen, insbesondere den Nord in den Krieg, um gegen die Elfen und ihre Götter, Trinimac und Auriel, zu kämpfen. Eine enge Verbindung zu Shor hatte '''Ysmir Wulfharth', der zudem selbst ein Shezzarine war. Wulfharth war in der ersten Ära Großkönig von Himmelsrand und zu seinen berühmtesten Handlungen, bei denen Shor dabei war, zählen der Kampf Shors gegen Alduin sowie der Kampf am Roten Berg. Außerdem erschuf Shor Sovngarde, damit die Ehrenvollen Toten der Nord nicht wiedergeboren werden und ihre Individualität wahren, im Gegensatz zu anderen Seelen. Kaiserliche: Für die Kaiserlichen, bei denen Lorkhans Aspekt Shezzar prädominant ist, spielt Lorkhan seit der Erschaffung Akatoshs keine große Rolle mehr; Der fehlende Gott fehlt völlig im Pantheon. Wenngleich Talos seinen Platz eingenommen hat, erfährt seine ursprüngliche Form, Lorkhan, keinerlei Verehrung mehr. Altmer/Bosmer: Für die Altmer und Bosmer stellt Lorkhan den großen Gegenspieler dar. Ihrer Ansicht nach beraubte Lorkhan sie durch die Erschaffung Nirns ihrer Göttlichkeit und zwang sie in ein Gefängnis der Materialität und des Leidens. Der Grund, dass Talos die Antipathie der Elfen empfängt, ist dass diese Lorkhan und damit auch Talos aus ebendiesem Grund hassen. Da Talos das Rad der Konvention festigt und somit verhindert, dass sich der Zustand der Welt ändert, steht dieser den Thalmor bei ihrem Plan, die Welt der Sterblichen für immer zu beenden, im Weg. Dunmer: Die Dunmer sehen Lorkhan und die Welt der Sterblichen als eine Prüfung an, und somit als heilig; Die Dunkelelfen sind dabei unter den Elfen einzigartig in ihrer Sicht Lorkhans, der ansonsten als böse angesehen wird. Skaal/Rothwardonen: Die Skaal und Rothwardonen sehen Lorkhan in ihren jeweiligen Religionen als Hunger, beziehungsweise Gier an. Die Erschaffung der Welt ist somit für sie ein Ergebnis der Gier Lorkhans. Bretonen: Für die Bretonen stellt Sheor, eine dämonisierte Version von Shor, Lorkhan dar. Dabei ist der Gott des Krieges stattdessen der Gott des Gemetzels und der Brutalität, dementsprechend hat er einen schweren Stand; Diese Entwicklung ist unter Umständen auf den elfischen Einfluss in der bretonischen Kultur zurückzuführen. Quellen:Kategorie:Götter * Monomythos * 36 Lehren des Vivec * Arkturische Häresie * Many Headed Talos * Tiber Septim's Sword meeting with Cyrus the Restless * Altmeri commentary about Talos ** C0DA en:Lorkhan ru:Лорхан uk:Лорхан nl:Lorkhan